Principal Heaphy
Principal Heaphy was the head Principal of Bearchester High School, and oversaw the BHS Class of 2017. He often danced upon the line of cool and gay, as was his pastime. Description Not many Class of 2017 students remember a time before Principal Heaphy was appointed to oversee Bearchester High, but if there was one thing they will always remember, it was that to cross Heaphy meant a multitudinous array of lame punishments for the entire graduating class. This made him and his android counterpart the default primary antagonists of the Class. The Theft of Basic Freedoms Shortly after his appointment in 2015, Heaphy was faced with a predicament. The Class of 2016 had far too many freedoms in his eyes, such as the ability to retrieve outside food from restaurants, access to the outside world and consistently available student parking, so he took as many as he could away during his tenure. After gutting that class, he moved on to the next. Some of the liberties he robbed from the class of 2017 are as follows. * As stated above, Heaphy removed the ability to leave the school during lunchtime and acquire any of the many tasty foods sold by restaurants across Bearchester, prevented the ability of people's parents to bring their sons and daughters outside food during lunchtime, and prevented access to food and drink outside of the lunch room in entirety. * Card games and games of chance were banned after too many drug dealers lost too much money and teachers started to notice the gambling trends associated with them. This would have been fine had the ban not attacked Yu-Gi-Oh directly, as teachers were too fucking retarded to understand people weren't going to bet money on a card game from a children's anime. * Despite constant insistence from both the students and the teachers, Heaphy jumped for a senior trip to Toronto, Canada instead of a similarly nice one as the Disney World trip the year prior, and nobody signed up as a result. This effectively robbed the Class of 2017 of a senior trip. * Due to constant fighting by the mentally deficient brainlet Class of 2020 in the courtyard, the courtyard was indefinitely closed. This infuriated many, and caused one young 2017 alumni known as The Sandman to stand outside in the freezing cold with no coat in protest for the entire lunch period, somehow managing to reach the outside world against Heaphy's wishes. He was an inspiration to us all, until it was found out that he simply did it as a bet for $10. * Heaphy at one point revoked the access to lunchroom distributed water bottles in order to combat the events of the Water Bottle Blitz. This proved fruitless, however, and he was forced to return the water bottles to the lunchroom for purchase after a single incident involving a Vitamin Water. * After interfacing himself with all of the school computers in his android form, he retroactively banned all websites that were worth spending time on, as well as blocking specific games such as Madden Mobile from school iPads specifically to enrage the jocks. As well as this, he prevented the ability of airdrops after one of the Class of 2018 students airdropped a girl's nude photos on to a teacher's SmartBoard. This forced less creative students to use only Notability and the built in Calculator app for in-class entertainment. The Android It is well known throughout Bearchester that he was replaced with an android in January of 2017 after his long battle with drugs and alcohol, brought on by the existence of the BHS Class of 2017, which lead to his death on Christmas the previous year. The android was designed to fit his previous appearance, thoughts and memories, but sat charging in his office all day, as his stock battery capacity was low. He later upgraded his parts using money that he stole from the Class' senior trip fund, and this is how he was able to glitch his way through Senior Graduation. The Memes One form of retaliation against Principal Heaphy's sadistic reign stood out from all of the rest; the infamous Heaphy Memes. These memes most commonly consisted of Principal Heaphy's face photo shopped on to various movie posters, along with an alteration of the movie's existing title to something testicularly related. 40yoh.png The sixth sense - namafilm.png The-Waterboy-movie-poster.png Timhard.png NutSZN.png Lorax timmy.png Littleheaphy.png INut.png Braveballs.png BreakingBalls.png TheDarkNut.jpg Mr Heaphys Final Form.jpg